


Of Thievery and Dragons

by Whymsical



Series: in this universe and the next [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf arthur, Eragon AU, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Mattie and Matt (2p canada) are mentioned, Rider Alfred, shows up as a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical
Summary: Eragon AU! Arthur is an elf on a mission, but he gets injured and saved by a certain hero. What will come of it?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: in this universe and the next [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175639
Kudos: 14





	Of Thievery and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I still love this
> 
> 15/02/2020- I'm splitting up the collection this was a part of for ease of access and tagging of each story.

Arthur raced along the roofs of Dras-Leona, the sound of his pursuers slowly fading away. The blond elf was still breathing normally, but he'd been leading the guards on a merry chase around the city for over an hour, and even his exceptional stamina would start to give out eventually. Plus there was the small matter of the wound in his side, but he ignored it for now. Quickly glancing around, he spotted a good hiding place and changed direction towards it.

Slipping into the alleyway, he stilled and waited. The sounds of pursuit grew in volume again and moments later the score or so of city guards that were on his tail passed over him. When they were gone Arthur let out a breath and checked the bandages around his middle. They were dirty with blood and a small amount of sweat. He'd have to change them soon, if he managed to get out of this blasted city. But he had his prize, he thought triumphantly as he touched the sack on his belt.

There was a rustle behind him and he whirled around, drawing his sword just in time to block a fatal blow from a guard sneaking up behind him. "Consider yourself honoured," Arthur told him as he ran him through. "You're the closest anyone's ever come to killing me."

Another guard soon came upon him, and Arthur was forced to run again, though some of his strength was restored by the short rest. This time though, the guards seemed to have gotten smarter. They drove the elf deeper into the city and closer to the massive cathedral, where the buildings were higher and he would have less chance for escape.

Arthur cursed when he realized this, and he picked up speed. Hopefully he'd be able to reach the cathedral with enough time to spare to figure out an alternative route. The roofs flew by and his stomach clenched as the massive building came closer, but he pressed forward. He hated this city and everything in it far more than any of the other human cities.

His agility allowed him to easily climb the sides and roof of the cathedral, though his hands felt as though they might burn if he touched the surface for too long. He reached the top and stood on a ledge, observing below him. He cursed again when he saw groups of guards approaching on all sides, with no way out. The men stopped on the nearest roofs below him, hesitant to actually climb up.

"Shit," Arthur muttered. His hand tightened on his blade when some brave souls started slowly going up. "Come on, then," he said and then leapt from the ledge, sword outstretched...

Only to be plucked from the sky by a massive force from above. A glittery red paw closed around his body and Arthur realized it was a dragon. His breath left him in a rush and a hiss, and he almost dropped his sword. Faintly he registered the guards on the roofs scattering, but he was too busy yelling profanities at the dragon to pay them too much attention.

"Oi! _Oi_ , let me down, you sodding beast!" He wriggled around, hitting at the scales with his free hand. "I won't be your bloody dinner, fly down and let me go this instant!"

The grip around him tightened slightly and the dragon twisted its neck down to look at the elf, staring flatly at him for a moment with burgundy eyes. Then, Arthur swore it _smirked_ , its mouth curving up into a leering grin. Before he fully registered it, the beast was already looking ahead again, and flying steadily away from Dras-Leona.

They flew for about an hour, until the city and the dark mountain beside it were both long gone from sight. Then the dragon angled downwards, heading for a clearing at the edge of the forest and not too far from the shore of Leona Lake. It landed slightly awkwardly on its hind legs and then free foreleg, Arthur still held aloft. It regained its balance and finally lowered the elf to the ground, releasing him.

"About time," he snapped, marching away from the dragon.

"Hey, wait!" a voice called out.

Arthur stopped and whirled around, only then noticing the saddle on the dragon's back. There was a boy perched there, and as he hopped off, from his movements Arthur could tell he was human. The Rider straightened and grinned. He had blond hair with one wayward strand, bright blue eyes, and a brilliant smile. Arthur's eyes narrowed fractionally, and he resisted the urge to grumble.

"What?" he asked instead. "What do you want with me, why did you take me?"

"Uhh, 'cause you were surrounded and hurt?" the Rider said, coming closer.

Arthur simultaneously backed away, and could see the human was taller than he was. "I had it under control, there was no-" He stopped suddenly, and his eyes narrowed once more. "How did you know I was hurt?"

"Al here smelled your blood," the Rider said, gesturing to the dragon, who nodded and leered lazily at Arthur again. "So we decided to help ya out. I'm Alfred by the way, what's your name?"

"None of your business. Now, thanks for the lift, but good bye." Arthur turned away once more and resumed walking off.

Alfred let out a groan and ran after the elf, reaching out to grab his shoulder. "Hey, seriously, c'mon-"

In an instant Arthur had him pinned to the ground, blade at his throat. The elf was crouched over him, eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't touch me."

Al lifted his head and glanced at the two of them, but then let out a breath and relaxed again, sprawling out on the ground.

Alfred gulped, the blade digging slightly more into his throat. "Okay, sorry, sorry. Just...don't leave yet, c'mon. You're hurt, you gotta at least rest a bit."

Arthur glared down at him for a while, and then huffed. "I'm staying to change my bandages and that's it," he said, and moved back. Walking over to the opposite side of the clearing he took stock of his supplies and then vanished in the direction of the lake.

 _Thanks for the help,_ Alfred muttered, getting up slowly. He walked to Al and began digging through his own packs.

 _Pff, you were fine,_ Al replied, yawning. _If he'd wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead._

 _Hah, no, I'm a Rider and hero!_ Alfred declared. He emerged victorious with a collapsible pot.

 _And he's an elf, stronger and more powerful than you, pipsqueak_. Al shook his head and grinned. _He's cute, ey?_

Alfred reddened. _Shut up._ He quickly gathered up some sticks and with a quick spell got a fire going. By the time Arthur came back from the lake with some water, he had a nice vegetable stew going on.

Arthur tried to ignore the smells wafting around the clearing, settling with his back to his company. He stripped of his shirt and undid the bandages, wincing slightly when the fabric unstuck from his skin. The gash was shallow but fairly long, but luckily it stopped bleeding too much. After a while he felt an uncomfortable sensation on the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. Sure enough, when he glanced around, he saw Al's eyes fixed on him. He tried glaring, but Al just kept staring, and he got even more unsettled.

"Your dragon is staring at me," he said flatly.

"Huh?" Alfred glanced up. "He has a name," he said, pouting a bit, but then turned to Al. "And cut it out, man."

"Yes, I was wondering about that," Arthur commented. "You named your dragon after yourself? Wow."

"He chose it!" Alfred glanced at him. "Why don't you just heal that? Then you won't have to deal with it." He stepped closer and peered at Arthur's side.

"There's no real reason to. It doesn't inhibit me much, and I'd rather save my strength as much as I can until I return to Du Weldenvarden. If it's still not healed by the time I get there, I'll heal it there. Besides, when was I supposed to heal it, during the chase?" Arthur shrugged and finished rebinding it. He packed up his things and stood. "I'll take my leave now."

"Hey, no, c'mon." Alfred gestured to the pot. "Look, it's almost ready. At least eat with us first. There's no rush. I doubt the guards will get this far anytime soon, if they even bother looking for you at all."

"Why is it that you want me to stay so badly?"

"Well, you seem like a pretty cool guy, and who knows when you'll next get food?" Alfred smiled.

"I..." Arthur tried resisting, but soon found himself giving in. "All right." He moved over to the fire.

"Awesome!" Alfred whooped and dashed over to his packs again, withdrawing two bowls and spoons. He passed one of each to Arthur and then stirred the stew a few more times until it was ready.

 _Well, I'm off to hunt,_ Al announced, rising and stretching his wings. _See ya later, lovebirds._

 _We aren't lovebirds!_ Alfred yelled after him, immensely glad that his connection with the dragon was closed off to Arthur. But Al was already gone, so he turned to Arthur and filled up their bowls. "So! Let's try the whole introduction thing again. I'm Alfred F-"

"I know who you are," Arthur interrupted him.

Alfred brightened. "You do?"

"Of course. One would have to live under a rock not to hear of the absolutely _amazing_ Alfred F Jones, Dragon Rider extraordinaire," Arthur said sarcastically.

It flew right over Alfred's head. "Really? That's what they say I am? I mean, it's sweet and all, but I'm just helpin' people." He didn't hear Arthur's sigh. "But what's your name?"

"I'm Arthur," Arthur eventually said, starting to eat.

"It's nice to meet ya, Artie!"

" _Arthur_."

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred waved a hand. "So tell me, _Arthur_ , why were all those guards chasing you?"

Arthur glared at him, but Alfred just continued looking at him in interest, and the elf realized he wasn't going to get out of answering at least some questions. "I retook something that rightfully belonged to the elves."

"Retook?" Alfred's eyes widened after a moment. "Like...like _stole_?"

"That human had no right to be parading around with that blade. I was merely doing what was right," Arthur replied haughtily.

"So you're like...a thief."

"He stole it first!" Arthur was fast losing patience.

"B-But you stole it too..." Alfred looked at him. "And that's why they were chasing you?"

Arthur let out a breath. "Oh for- yes. What are you going to do, hmm? Take me back and turn me in?"

"I-I..." Alfred kept staring at him, looking him all over. "But then you're hurt... I was gonna offer to fly you to the forest..." He seemed to be having an argument with himself, but doing some of it out loud. On one hand Arthur was a thief and he shouldn't help him, but on the other, the man Arthur had stolen from the elf said stole the object - probably some dagger or sword - beforehand. Plus, Arthur was hurt and wouldn't heal himself, so he was vulnerable. Not to mention being quite cute-

"I don't need your help," Arthur cut in. "Besides, I wouldn't want to impede on your precious moral code," he said sharply.

"Nah...I mean you said he stole it first, right? So that makes him the bad guy. Plus, those priests there creep me out so I'll help you out!" Alfred declared with a broad grin, looking immensely pleased with his decision.

"As I said before, I don't need your help."

"No, but c'mon, think about it! It'll save you so much time, and we aren't really doing anything specific now. That thing you...took, it's pretty important, right? So you'll get it back home faster, yeah?" Alfred said quickly. "Al and me'll be happy to do it!"

 _I'll be happy to do what?_ Al asked as he flew over the treeline, settling down on the ground again and projecting his thoughts to the both of them.

"We're gonna take Artie here to Du Weldenvarden! You're okay with that, right?" Alfred asked, standing and lugging the pot of stew over to him. "Here, you want the rest?"

Al leaned over and grasped the rim of the pot delicately between his teeth and tilted his head back, sending the contents down his throat. He set the pot down and moved closer to Arthur, inspecting him. _He's hot enough to fly with us. Hop on, elf,_ he declared.

"What, now?" Arthur was taken aback by both the dragon's response and the suddenness of their apparent departure.

"Yeah. We're still too close to the city." Alfred clambered up to the saddle after cleaning and stowing away the pot. He settled down on the back part of the saddle, leaving room in front of him for Arthur. "Come on, and could ya put the fire out on the way?"

With a flick of his wrist some water appeared, and Arthur watched as it smothered the flames. Then he approached Al and gracefully climbed up to sit in front of Alfred. Though he had grown up with dragons he had never ridden one and a small jolt of excitement, carefully masked, went through him. Alfred's arms went around his waist and he jumped again. "What are you-"

"Relax, I gotta hold onto you, make sure ya don't fall off and stuff." Alfred replied, quickly reaching down to adjust his stirrups. He was glad Arthur was facing rigidly forward, else he would have seen the human's faint blush.

 _Yeah Alfie, get what you can,_ Al said eagerly, and luckily he spoke only to Alfred.

 _Shut up, would you?_ Alfred shot back, face flaming by now. _What about you, huh? Or are you still chasing Matt?_ he asked, referring to his brother Matthew's dark purple dragon. _He'll kick your tail again, you know._

 _Shut up,_ Al growled, flicking his tail in annoyance.

 _Then you shut up as well,_ Alfred replied. "Hey Artie, exactly where do you live?"

"Finally you ask. I was beginning to think you were just going to take me to Ellesméra," Arthur muttered. "I live just outside of Kirtan. It's south of Ellesméra."

"Right. It'll take about two weeks to get there, maybe less depending on how often we stop."

* * *

It did take them a little less than two weeks to make the trip. During the day they flew almost without stopping, except to hunt and relieve themselves. At night most times they slept out under the stars surrounded by spells and wards, but a few times they were near a town or settlement so they just slept in an inn. Alfred got Arthur a deeply cowled traveling cloak to better hide his elvish features and so they could travel with fewer disturbances. Arthur did alter his appearance with magic (and he did eventually heal his wound, at Alfred's insistence), but Alfred wanted to be extra careful.

During that time the two of them got to know each other very well and developed something akin to friendship (and more, in Alfred's case). The Rider shared stories of his childhood and growing up by the coast in Teirm with Matthew. Alfred was 19 now, Matthew just over a year older, and they had been chosen about three and a half years ago. The two of them had gone to the elves to hone their skills and learn more, but they hadn't travelled close to Arthur's home.

Arthur meanwhile shared some storied about elves and their magic, as much as he deemed fit to reveal. He didn't talk about his family much, only mentioning that he had three brothers and that one of them was a Rider. Other than that, in the second week he even started mediating with Alfred (they were short sessions) and helping him with magic he still found difficult. Their magic flowed well together, and Alfred tried harder to impress him, though the elf did not know that. Al just watched the two of them in amusement, occasionally teasing the human about his feelings.

The day they spotted the dark green line on the horizon marking the edge of Du Weldenvarden they turned slightly east, flying diagonally and cutting across the very rim of the Hadarac Desert. After the forest came into view Alfred became more reserved and moped around so much that he pissed Al off and finally even Arthur noticed.

"Alfred, are you all right?" he asked one night. They were almost at the spot where he would enter; they'd most likely reach it before noon tomorrow. "You seem tense."

"Huh?" Alfred glanced up from the rabbit he was roasting. "Oh, I was just thinking. I kinda got used to your company...grumpy as you are."

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he bit into his bread. "What, are you going to miss me?"

"Yeah, I mean I thought we were friends," Alfred said lowly, looking at the fire.

The emotions in his voice caused the slight smirk to slip from Arthur's face. "Really, friends?"

"Yeah, but I guess I was wrong." Alfred poked at the rabbit, shoulders slumping.

The elf was silent for a while, watching Alfred and thinking. "You know..." he said eventually, and was pleased when Alfred finally looked up at him. "Kirtan is still a distance away. I'd like to return this as soon as possible," He gestured to the stolen blade at his belt. "So would you mind giving me a lift there as well?" He smiled the smallest bit as Alfred brightened, but lifted a hand to stop him as he was about to speak. "Additionally, there's a swordsmaster there that I'm sure wouldn't mind having you train with him for a while if you wish. You may stay with me in my home."

"Really?" There was a broad smile on Alfred's face and he hurtled across the space dividing them to hug Arthur and kiss him. He didn't think about it, he just brushed Arthur's lips with his own automatically. They were soft and full and fit perfectly against his. Then, he realized exactly what he was doing, and pulled back. "Shit!" He scrambled away, but froze at Arthur's voice.

"Alfred?" the elf asked. He lightly touched his lips, shocked.

"O-Oh hey Artie, pleasant evening isn't it yeah real nice, not to cold and whoa the forest always amazes me y'know-"

"Do you like me?" Arthur asked quietly, cutting across Alfred's rambling.

 _Well I'm off to hunt,_ Al said loudly, and then took off to give them some privacy.

Alfred was still frozen, and he stayed so for the next few minutes. He jumped when he felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder. Internally he was cursing himself for being stupid and moving too quickly, but outwardly he had the look of a frightened deer. He swallowed, and his mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. Finally, he cleared his throat and looked down. "I- yeah," he said in a very small voice.

Arthur studied him silently, taking in his half-hidden red cheeks and bowed posture. He could hear the thrumming of Alfred's heart and realized the human was scared, terrified of his response. "Well this is unexpected-"

"I'm sorry," Alfred cut in.

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, okay?" Alfred turned away. "I shouldn't have done that. I'll just leave now." _Al, come back_. "You'll make it on your own no problem."

"Excuse me?" Arthur followed him, getting mad. "Alfred, I just said it was unexpected, not that it was bad." He grabbed Alfred's shoulder and spun him around, glaring up at him. "Do you like me?"

"Y-Yeah..." Alfred muttered, eyes fixed on a spot above Arthur's head.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Arthur commented. "Look at me- _right_ at me, and answer. Do you like me?"

Alfred lowered his gaze until blue met green. "Yes," he said firmly, but softly. "Yes, I like you." He was surprised to see Arthur start blushing faintly and move back.

"Well," Arthur murmured, half to himself. "There's a new idea. Err...if you would still like to, you're still welcome to accompany me to Kirtan...and we shall see how this thing between us progresses. While I cannot say at this point that I like you in return, you are certainly charismatic and likeable..."

"Artie..." Alfred smiled and swept him into a hug, holding the elf tightly.

"Wh-oi!" Surprised by the gesture Arthur immediately tensed up, but after a moment he forced himself to relax into the hug. His arms went around Alfred in return and, and he patted the human's shoulder.

 _Oh get a room,_ Al told them both as he swept down and landed. _Alfred, ya called?_

The two of them sprang apart, blushing heavily. _Y-Yeah, but nevermind, it turned out differently than I thought,_ Alfred told him, rubbing his neck.

 _So I came back for nothing?_ Al wasn't amused. Grumbling, the dark red dragon curled up on the ground.

Alfred looked back at Arthur nervously. "...You wanna sleep now?" he asked, pulling out his sleeping mat. "And uhh, we can share if you want, you won't have to sleep on the ground again." The Rider had tried to give Arthur his sleeping mat before but the elf refused every time and Alfred felt bad, but now there was another possible solution to the problem.

"Share it? As in sleep together?" Arthur observed him intently. It was unexpectedly endearing, the human's nervousness, and Arthur's heart swelled. "I don't think that would be too bad... I was feeling a chill the other night, the warmth will be welcome. It can get quite cold in the desert at night, you know."

Alfred glanced at him more closely, and spotted the glimmer of possibility within the elf's eyes. "C'mere, then," he said, breaking into another broad grin. Arthur was nervous, but willing to try. Arthur was giving him a chance.

Seeing Alfred's smile made a small one grow on his own face. He moved over to the mat, putting the fire out along the way. Alfred was already settled down, and as Arthur slipped down next to him he felt arms lightly going around his waist. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave," he murmured, chuckling softly and patting Alfred's hand.

"I know," Alfred replied, a whisper of breath across the back of his neck the only warning Arthur had before the Rider nuzzled to him. "Good night, Artie."

"Good night, Alfred." The last thing Arthur felt before falling asleep was the gentle flutter of a kiss against the back of his neck.

He slept well and woke uncharacteristically late. He was alone on the mat, but sounds from behind him notified him that Alfred was nearby. He rolled over and was greeted with the sight of the human making breakfast.

"Morning!" Alfred called cheerily when he noticed Arthur was up.

Al was gone, off hunting, and the two of them wasted no time eating breakfast and packing while they waited for him to return. Then they sat together on the ground, and Arthur allowed Alfred to hold his hand and cuddle a bit. The dragon eventually appeared over the flat horizon and they climbed into him, heading into Du Weldenvarden. They entered with minimal hold up, and the elf instantly became happier once he was within the borders of the forest.

It took them a little over two hours to get to Kirtan, with Al flying as fast as he could. After the first treetop houses came into view Arthur started giving directions to his own dwelling. Alfred was looking over Al's side in awe, staring at the passing scenery. He had been in the realm of the elves before, but not in this part, and he felt like he was seeing it all for the first time again. The houses below them stopped, and he blinked.

"Is it much farther?" he asked, resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder.

"No, not too much farther." Not used to such attention - but quickly getting accustomed to it - Arthur turned his head to the side and pressed a very small kiss to Alfred's cheek.

"You're so cute." Alfred chuckled, nuzzling to him. He was pleased to receive even small displays of affection from the elf, for it proved he might like him back.

"Shut up." Arthur leaned slightly away from him.

 _Aww, you two are adorable,_ Al teased. _You want me to leave you guys alone so you can have hot fiery sex tonight?_

 _W-What?!_ Alfred went red, and Arthur sputtered against him. So he must have heard as well. _We won't be doing that!_

 _There will be no such activities going on!_ Arthur managed to get out, speaking almost at the same time as Alfred. "There, see that clearing? That's it."

Al snickered at the two of them and dipped down to the clearing, landing with grace in the middle of it. He settled down on his belly to allow them to get off. Arthur dismounted first, immediately moving to one of the massive trees on the edge. Alfred followed right behind, looking around with wide eyes. As they drew closer he notice well-concealed windows and a door, and he realized this was the elf's home. A thrill went through him.

"Al, if you fly up, there's a tunnel through the upper branches leading to where you can sleep," Arthur said as he opened the door. He held it open and gestured for Alfred to enter.

Alfred faintly registered the blast of air on his back signifying Al's ascension as he entered the home. The rooms were dimply lit by the small windows, but he could see well enough. The decorations were elegant but not overly fancy, and mostly green and nature-based. Looking around, he saw it fit Arthur perfectly. "It's really nice, Artie," he said, turning to him and smiling.

"Thank you." Arthur gave him the faintest of smiles back.

There was a quiet tremor from above as Al landed in his room, and Alfred glanced up. "What's up there?"

"A room for a dragon. My brother visits occasionally," Arthur said, his tone not suggesting that he looked forward to those visits. "So I have to have some space for his dragon. Go on up."

Alfred nodded and dashed up the staircase. There were three levels to the tree house, he realized. The lowest was the kitchen and a place to relax, the second was the bedroom and two guest bedrooms, and the third, hidden amongst the branches of the massive tree, was what seemed like a dragon den. There was a large dip in the middle of the floor where a much larger dragon than Al would fit, and some smaller ones for humans. The branches were interwoven to form walls and floor, most likely by magic.

The red dragon was already sprawled out in the dip, and he glanced up when the human entered. _So how's it going?_ he asked, winking.

 _It's fine,_ Alfred replied very clearly. _How're you liking it up here?_

 _Mmm, I like it._ Al stretched out languidly. _Wouldn't mind moving in here in the future, if you catch my drift._

Alfred groaned. _You're so dirty. I can see why Matt chases you away all the time. Mattie does not need to hear this kind of stuff,_ he muttered.

The dragon just laughed. _Yeah, yeah. I'll go out hunting later, but otherwise I'll be here. Try and keep it to a minimum, won't ya? I wanna sleep._

 _You're horrible,_ Alfred told him, and then bounded back down the stairs. He found Arthur waiting on one of the chairs. "Hey there."

Arthur stood. "I'm off to return the dagger. You eat and rest. I should be back before evening." He pointed to the table, which was set for one. "The food's there."

"You sure you wanna go alone?" Alfred walked over to him.

"Yes, I have to. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

"Okay." Alfred pulled him into a hug. "See ya later, then."

Arthur hugged back briefly. "Yes, see you in a while," he murmured, and slipped away.

Alfred watched him go and then turned to the food. There was no meat, of course, but Alfred didn't mind. He could go vegetarian for a few days. He ate some but left a good amount for Arthur when he returned. After that he explored the house more, keeping out of Arthur's bedroom out of respect. The didn't take nearly as long as Alfred had hoped, so then he just took the elf's advice and plopped down into one of the chairs, relaxing. He ended up falling asleep, and was woken later by a kiss.

"Mmm?" He opened his eyes to see Arthur leaning back, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes averted. "Hey there!" Grinning, he reached out and pulled Arthur down into his lap.

"Hell- _oh_!" Arthur went down with a little shriek, and he immediately whacked him in the shoulder. "Alfred!"

Laughing, Alfred nuzzled him. "You gave it back, then? It's all done?"

"Y-Yes." Arthur placed a hand on Alfred's cheek and shoved it lightly away from himself. "Oh, stop that, you great big puppy!"

"If you think I'm a big puppy, you should see Al sometimes," he said, and then suddenly sobered up. It was over now. And he wasn't even sure exactly what he had with Arthur...

The elf noticed the change. "What's wrong?"

"...Nah, it's nothing," Alfred said, forcing a smile. He could deal with those problems later.

The two of them stayed up talking for another few hours, after which Arthur ate and then the two of them went off to sleep. Arthur of course went to his room, while Alfred crashed in one of the guest. He would have preferred to sleep with the elf, but didn't quite know how to breach the matter. The solution came to him a few nights later, when he dashed into Arthur's room after having a nightmare. During the days Alfred worked on his swordsmanship and magic, as well as going to the library to read and spend time with Arthur, for he worked there. That day he had come across a dark scroll, and he was still nervous about it.

"Arthur!" he hissed, standing over the bed.

"What." Arthur's tone was not amused.

"Can I sleep with you?" Not waiting for an answer, he slipped into the bed and wrapped himself around the elf. "I'm kinda scared and I thought you might need some protection or something-"

"Alfred. _You_ were scared so you came here because _I_ might need protection?"

"Yeah!"

"Right." Arthur shook his head but curled into him. "You may stay here for tonight...and...perhaps stay with me for longer?"

"What?" Alfred was instantly more awake.

"I mean if you would like to, and if you don't have anywhere else to be?" Arthur said quickly.

"Stay with you for longer as in...live here? With you?"

"Yes..."

"Arthur, that'd be awesome!" Alfred cried, grinning broadly in the darkness. He'd been worrying for days about this, and here Arthur was offering such a simple solution. "I'd love to stay with you!"

Arthur hugged him tighter. "You've grown on me, damn Rider," he muttered. "I think I'd miss you horribly if you left."

"Really? Aww, Arthur!" Alfred moved so he was hanging over him. By the faint moonlight streaming in from the windows, the elf's eyes looked incredibly green. "I like you, Artie." he whispered. "A lot. And I'll stay as long as you'll have me here."

"I like you too, Alfred. I'll have you here with me for a very long time." And Arthur leaned up to seal the promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate Dras-Leona. It's creepy. But I enjoyed writing this, so there's a small possibility that there might be more adventures with these guys later! (And we might see Matt and Mattie too~) But I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Oh, and since 2P Al is a vegetarian, let's just say his...'hunting' consists of him persuading people to give up some food and drink for him. He's also especially fond of Alfred's vegetable stew, though he will actually hunt and eat meat if he absolutely needs to; he is a dragon, after all~
> 
> Kudos are love, comments are life ^0^


End file.
